Problem: The perimeter of a square is $24$ units. How long is each side?
Solution: $\text{? }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 24\text{ } $ $ {6} + {6} + {6} + {6} = 24\text{ } $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $6$ units long.